Power Rangers Final Force Episode 9: Go Green Ranger Go!
by Chibideeb
Summary: After their battle with the Chaos Knight, the Rangers go on a search for the Green Ranger, it may be a bit more difficult then they thought. (Sorry for the re-upload, the other one didn't post the whole thing)


The Rangers had just gotten back to the Command Center after their intense battle with the Chaos Knight, and witnessing the Dragon Zord ave them from a grim demise.

"Ok Xenon," said Zee, "Can you explain what that new Zord was?"

"Was it a 6th Ranger!" said Maddi, excitedly.

"I do not remember a Dragon Zord," said Alpha, "We only had 5 Zords created because we only had 5 Morphers for 5 Rangers."

Xenon nodded, "I have no idea where that Zord came from… wait"

"What is it?" said Adam.

"I… might know where the Dragonzord came from." said Xenon, "When I was developing your Powers, I had a prototype that was discarded, I discarded it, but I guess it wasn't destroyed, perhaps the Zord was made from that prototype Morpher."

"Well then, maybe we just need to find the Zord and whoever's piloting it!." said Zee.

The Rangers went out into the city and split up searching for someone who would be a Power Rangers.

"I-I dunno guys," said Madi on the phone, who was in her favorite comic shop, "We've been looking for an hour and we don't even know what they'd look like. I feel like we should wait until they show up again to help with a monster!"

"I think Madi's right," said Zee, "We should just wait for a monster attack."

The other Rangers hung up and decided to wait. Meanwhile, Madi looked around the shop until she saw a girl looking confused at a comic about aliens, she was wearing a grey jacket with a green shirt, and black shorts., and her hair was half brown and half blonde.

Madi decided to introduce herself, "H-hi there! I'm Maddi. I love how you dyed your hair!"

The girl looked at Madi and looked around making sure she was the one being talked to then said, "Uh yes… haha. That." She spoke with a British accent. Madi was about to ask her name but she said, "I gotta leave and go do… _something else_… bye!" and ran out of the building. Madi scratched her head and then left as well.

"Well that's just great," said Mike, "Not only can we not find the new mystery ranger, but we can lure them out because Pyrite hasn't sent anyone out to fight us!"

"Yeah…" said Zee, "He usually has one out by now."

Meanwhile, Pyrite and his master were discussing the previous failure, "I just don't understand. I gave you the Chaos Knight, a being who conquered an entire planet on his own, and he was defeated?"

"Master," said Pyrite, "To be completely fair, Planet Nemesis didn't have any Power Rangers. Aaaand these Rangers had help."

"Help? From who? A team of Legendary Rangers?"

"No… it was a Megazord that wasn't listed anywhere in our databases."

"So… they have a sixth Ranger now… I should've seen this coming. Send out a monster, we shall test the strength of this new Ranger perhaps they will make our quest to defeat the Rangers more interesting."

Pyrite Groaned, "I will never understand you. I've got a monster, his name is Blockade, he can create shields around himself that are near unbreakable, will that be a good way to test this new Ranger," said Pyrite, obviously tired of his master's weird ideas.

"Yes… it's perfect." said the Master, sitting back in his chair, "I can't wait to watch."

The Rangers were lounging around the Command Center, waiting for something to happen, discussing their thoughts on the possibility of the new 6th Ranger, "What do you think his suit looks like?" said Mike, "I betcha it's gold or silver?"

"It'd be pretty cool if they had, like, a _huge_ suit of armor." Zee thought aloud.

"Do you think he'll even want to be part of our team?" asked Dan.

"It's p-pretty obvious that he will if the patterns of other 6th Rangers stays t-true," said Madi.

"Well, they seem to be with us, considering they helped up with the Chaos Knight, I'd say he's on our team," said Adam.

"Great. More humans, I couldn't be happier," said Alpha.

"Alpha we know you love us!" said Madi.

Alpha rolled his "eyes" and said, "Well what do you know, a monster attack, go, fight, leave."

The Rangers got up and teleported to where the monster attacked. Seeing a muscular monster with what looked like cybernetic enhancements on his arms, legs, and chest. He looked toward the Rangers, giving a smirk, "Well look at that! Power Rangers… Pyrite was correct, you are quite fast when it comes to monster attacks! Now let's see if your strength comes anywhere near your speed! Slimebots, ATTACK!"

Right on cue, the Slimebots attacked, unnaturally moving toward the Rangers, who were battling still unmorphed leaving a pile of slimy metallic parts afterward. The Rangers were now ready to fight Blockade. They readied their Morphers and yelled, "It's Morphin Time! Final Force, Activate!"

The Rangers charged toward Blockade, starting to fight with just average punches and kicks, but they soon realized they weren't doing anything, "What's the matter Rangers?" said the monster, "Having trouble?"

"It's fine, let's just use our weapons," said Mike, the Rangers followed his lead and summoned their weapons and continued wailing on Blockade. Madi fired a few energy shots from her Bow, allowing Adam to follow up with his daggers. Zee then stabbed at him with her Trident, but they realized that their attacks were still futile.

After the Rangers stopped attacking, Blockade reflected the energy the Rangers used to attack him in the first place, launching the Rangers back. Zee got up and said, "He's using our energy against us!"

"What'll we do?" said Madi.

"We need to keep fighting, we can't let him get to the rest of the city!" said Dan.

"But fighting makes him stronger!" said Mike.

"Oh, I'm strong either way" said Blockade, running at Mike, who was picked up and launched at a nearby building, followed by Zee and Adam, who were enveloped with energy and forced to demorph Madi tried firing energy arrows to stop him but he just mirrored the attack and forced Madi and Dan to demorph.

All seemed lost, the Ranger met a foe who they simply couldn't fight, but behind Blockade was the shadow of a human up on a nearby ledge. She spoke, "You may want to give up now, otherwise this may get ugly!" she had a British accent and two-toned hair, Madi looked up and recognized her as the same girl from the comic shop.

Madi tried warning her, "Hey get out of here it's too dangerous!"

"Trust me" said the girl, "I can handle this!" she tapped a button on a box on her thigh, making a green glowing card comes out, she held it in her palm and yelled, "It's Morphin' Time!" she took the card and swiped it on the Morpher attached to her forearm, "Final Force, ACTIVATE!" she was engulfed in green energy, making a suit that looked near identical to the other 5 Ranger's suits but then a golden shield formed on her chest. She struck a pose and said, "Introducing your new teammate! Final Force… **GREEN!**" She held out her hand and a laser sword formed from her wrist. She jumped down with a flip and got ready to fight.

"WAIT!" Said Zee, "He absorbs energy! You can't just attack him!"

"Watch this!" said the Green Ranger who ran toward Blockade, slashing at him with her laser blade, and he just laughed.

"You can't beat me like that, girl!" yelled Blockade.

Final Force Green laughed and said, "Well let's see if some other Ranger can beat you then!" she tapped the box again and out came another card, when she swiped it, a golden, hexagon-shaped Morpher came out, she held it in front of her and said, "Dragon Zord!" she Morphed into the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger. She pulled out her Dagger and played it, shooting out green lightning, which was absorbed yet again. She pulled out another card, swiped it and said Magna Power!" Morphing into the Magna Defender, a big black suit of armor with bull horns on her helmet and a big flowing cape. She used her Magna Blade, and slashed at Blockade, then converted it into the Magna Blaster and fired it at Blockade.

"Augh… wh-what are you doing?" said Blockade.

"Get ready for power overload!" said the girl, using one more Card, swiping it, saying, "White Ranger, Dino Power!" becoming Dino Thunder White. She used the quill to make arrows, which flew toward Blockade, making him overload and explode.

She went back into her base Final Force Form and took off her helmet and introduced herself, "My name's Kas! Nice to meet you. Power Rangers!"

Madi's eyes were practically glowing, "The Sixth Ranger's a girl? Woah…"

Kas smiled, "Alright, you five better Morph, I have a feeling we aren't done!"

And then, almost like clockwork, Blockade grew to a mountainous size, so the Rangers, along with their new teammate got into their Megazords and began their fight.

Kas called out, "Rangers, we need to attack simultaneously, we can overload him as I did before! Ready?"

"READY!" said the Rangers, The Rangers used the Final Force Megazord's Sword, while Kas's Dragon Megazord used its tail which formed a Drill, They both struck the beast and he fell back a bit but he zapped the Zords, but they retaliated with more attacks, attempting to force its shield to break.

Kas, had the other Rangers step back. She activated the Megazord's arm cannon, firing Plasma Breath, breaking his shield, the Two Rangers then rushed by and slashed up Blockade's Cybernetic body, making him explode for the last time.

The Rangers got out of their Megazords and demorphed. They decided to properly get themselves introduced to Kas.

"It's great to meet you," said Mike. "As you can tell I'm the Red Ranger, Mike."

"I'm Zee"  
"My name's Adam."  
"I-I'm Madi. Oh oh, wait you knew that."

"Hi, I'm Dan."

"Well," said Kas, "You know my name, but not much else. I'm actually not from Earth. I came from Planet KO-35. Which is inhabited by Humans who evolved a bit differently. As you can tell by my hair."

"Oh… that isn't dyed?" said Madi, "That's… really cool!"

"Ok, I'm just gonna ask the question that's on everyone's mind. Where did you get that Morpher?"

"Well…" She began. "It was about a month ago. I was… drawn toward an abandoned rock quarry. I saw something… glowing buried in the rocks. I dug it up and found this Morpher and the Box, but when I first dug it out it had one Ranger Card, the Final Force one. But I'd say about a week later, 4 new Cards showed up. A green one, a white one, a gold one, and a silver one. I was very confused about these Cards. But I realized that the Morpher was a scanner for the Cards, I strapped the Morpher to my arm and slid the first Card through and… I Morphed, obviously. I felt the energy flowing through me. Over the next week I got 2 more Ranger Cards, another gold one and a new white one. I felt this… urge. I don't know what but it was telling me to do something, running out of options I went back to the quarry, then out of the Final Force Card came this huge burst of energy, forming the Dragon Zord. I got in and it had coordinates already set for the planet Mirinoi. At this point I was just following whatever crazy thing was happening. So I flew the Dragon to Mirinoi where I caught the tail end of your fight with Trakeena. I saw the portal opened for you and I just ran through without thinking and… now I'm here on Earth."

"Let me get this straight," said Zee, "You came all the way to Earth, just because the cards told you?"

"That pretty much sums it up!"

"OK" said Mike, "I suppose we should take you to the command center."

"I don't know Mike," interrupted Dan, "I know she helped us a lot but… what if this is all just a trick? I mean it's not like evil 6th Rangers are a new concept."

Maddi butted in, "No! She can't be evil! I-I mean, not all 6th Rangers are evil, in fact, the evil ones are a minority! I say we bring her to the command center!"

"Well that settles it! Lets go, beam us up Alpha!" said Adam.

Alpha spoke through the Morphers, "Don't ever say that again." Alpha pressed a button on the control console and teleported the 6 Rangers to the command center.

Kass was amazed at what she saw, the futuristic room with many lights, buttons and screens surrounded her, then her attention was drawn to the man in the tube, "Hello! Why are you in there?"

"Hi, you must be the elusive 6th Ranger," said Xenon, "I'm not actually in a tube by the way, it's just a screen, I'm actually in the Morphing Grid, long story."

"So does she have the Morpher you told us about?" said Zee.

"That looks like it, now I saw that you had access to the Legendary Rangers, seems like I forgot to desync that one from the others. Oh well, we sure were lucky to have you!" praised Xenon.

"I just have one question," said Dan, "Where will she live?"

Alpha groaned, "No more Rangers in the command center, Mike is more than enough."

"Oh, it's fine!" said Kass, "I can just sleep in the Dragonzord."

"U-um, maybe you should be somewhere with actual… beds?" said Madi, "I have an extra mattress at my house."

"Oh how nice!" said Kass, "I would love to, but I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Oh, n-nonsense, it will be fine!" said Madi nervously, "It does get a bit lonely at home anyways, and tomorrow I can show you around Angel Grove, get you… um familiar with Earth?"

"Well, glad that's settled!" said Xenon, "Now I suggest you go home, it is a bit late."

"Actually," said Alpha, "Looks like Pyrite is down at a construction site, go and stop him, then you Rangers can rest."

All the Rangers but Kass groaned as they were sent to the construction site, and of course Pyrite and an army of Slimebots were there, the Rangers got ready for yet another fight. Pyrite looked furious, breathing heavily, walking toward the Rangers.

"I assume that is Pyrite?" said Kass.

"Yeah" said Mike, "He's the one who sends out the Monsters."

Pyrite began shouting at the Rangers, "I am tired of you, always ruining my plans! I must defeat you, at whatever cost!" he pulled out a golden handgun, which ignited with blue energy, Pyrite saw the Ranger's expressions and said, "You like it? It's my own design, and it will cause YOU'RE demise!"

"Yeah right golden boy!" said Adam, "It's Morphin' Time!"

The team followed along, saying, "Final Force, ACTIVATE!" Readying their weapons for battle. Pyrite sent the Slimebots to attack the Rangers, and began lunging and punching the Rangers. Mike leaped over the Slimebots going straight to Pyrite, who shot at Mike with his new gun, Mike tried reflecting the shots with his sword but he missed one and got shot in the shoulder, Kass ran in to rescue her teammate, activating her wrist blade and slashed at Pyrite, who continued shooting until Kass knocked the gun out of his hand, she backed away and helped Mike to his feet, the other Rangers got back from the Slimebot battle and activated their Morphers.

"We gotta go Legendary, I feel like I know what's about to happen, let's use the Space Ranger powers!"

Kass gasped, "They are the team formed by Andros! He's from my planet, he's a hero to us!"

"Well, are you ready?" said Mike, Kass nodded and they all selected Space Ranger's icon.

"Let's Rocket!" they yelled, then becoming the Space Rangers, Kass became the Silver Ranger, who looked similar to the other suits but silver with gold highlights and the multicolored squares on the chest of the suit were now black.

After Morphing, Pyrite tapped his pin, giving him his wings, armour and sword. He maniacally laughed and flew toward the Rangers, Kass activated her weapon, the Super Silverizer, and used it to fire shots at Pyrite, slowing him down a bit.

Mike punched Pyrite and used the Spiral Sabre to slash at him a bit, allowing Adam to use the Star Slinger to fire energy shots in his face. Then four of the Rangers then got together and combined their weapons, forming the Quadro Blaster, which fired a powerful blast straight to Pyrite's Chest, his armor faded away as he picked up his gun and said, "This… isn't over…" and teleported away.

The Ranger demorphed and Zee said, "Ok… I am so ready for sleep, I'm goin' home," and teleported away.

The other Rangers went to their respective homes and Kass was led into Madi's small house in a development area in Angel Grove, "Here it is Kass! My little home is now uh… your home! D-do you like it?"

Kass looked around, there was a small TV with a game console attached in her living room, her kitchen had a few dirty dishes in the sink with a collection of paper plates next to the pile, Madi led Kass to her room where Madi put the extra mattress, Kass noticed a lot of Power Rangers figures and posters on the shelves and walls.

Kass spoke up, "It's very… cozy! I like it and I truly appreciate your generosity!"

Madi blushed, "Oh it's really nothing, haha, I uh, saw you noticed my collection. I've looked up to the Power Rangers since I was a little kid, it's still surreal knowing I am one now."

Kass yawned, "I better sleep, I've barely slept at all since I got to Earth, goodnight!"

Madi and Kass went to their respective beds, sleeping off the tiring day they just had.

Meanwhile Pyrite was sent back to his Master's domain, "How could you!" yelled the dark being, "I never ordered for you to leave and fight the Rangers, I don't want to lose my best general!"

"I'm your only general," said Pyrite, "Also I feel that the Rangers need to be destroyed at all costs, especially now when they are stronger than before with their new Ranger!"

"That is none of your concern, worry not. The Power Rangers will see their demise, just now is not the time…"

Pyrite scowled and said, "Fine… master" and walked away.

And so, the Power Rangers got their well-deserved rest, and now with their new teammate, they are unstoppable, yet Pyrite's master is still unphased… what is he planning?


End file.
